Always You
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: fic Koi wo Shiranai Bokutachi wa, manga baru buatan Mizuno Minami, mangaka Nijiiro Days.


**Disclaimer** : Koi wo Shiranai Bokutachi wa © Mizuno Minami

 **Summary** : "Izumi... kau tahu... aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya ketika kalian mengatakan kalau kalian jadian. Dengan Fujiwara, aku hanya pura – pura saja jadian dengannya karena aku tidak mau dia merusak hubungan kalian. Hei Izumi, kalau yang kukatakan tadi, kalau itu sungguhan, kalau aku benar – benar mengajakmu jadian, apa jawabanmu?"

 **Warning** : OOC

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship.

 **ALWAYS YOU**

"Jadi, bagaimana kau menembaknya?"

"Duh... beneran deh..."

"Entah bagaimana akhirnya jadi seperti itu, aku memegang tangannya seperti ini lalu berhenti. "Jadianlah denganku." Itu yang kukatakan."

XXX

"Fujimura, Ikezawa bilang Eiji suka buku dari Sakamoto. Sepertinya aku tahu dimana toko buku itu berada tapi kita harus keluar dari sini, sebentar aku sms Izumi kalau kita akan ke toko buku depan stasiun."

"Bessho-kun, tolong jangan bilang Izumi-chan. Ini ada surprise untuk Aihara-kun, aku takut kalau nanti Aihara-kun menyusul kita."

"Hm... baiklah. Ayo kita kesana sekarang."

XXX

"Tch. Mereka lama sekali. Sedang ngapain sih?!"

"Pfft... jadi seperti ini kalau Eiji cemburu."

"Hah?! Siapa juga yang cemburu sama cewek kayak dia! aku cuma- ah!"

Eiji pun menggumamkan kata-kata seperti benar juga aku dan Fujimura jadian, kemudian melihat ke arah Izumi. Izumi terlihat terkejut namun kembali seperti biasa. Ekspresi yang sama yang ia tunjukkan saat dia mempraktekkan bagaimana dia menembak Fujimura, meskipun itu lebih ke arah tawaran sih dan lagi mereka tidak benar – benar jadian. Maksudnya, mereka menyukai orang yang berbeda.

"Izumi, apa kau akan berada disini seterusnya?"

"Ya. kenapa? Kau tidak mau aku disini?" goda Izumi memasang wajah serius dengan sorot mata yang terlihat seperti terluka.

"Hmm... bukan begitu... Naohiko pasti senang kau disini. Jeez, kemana mereka berdua? Ayo Izumi, kita cari mereka berdua."

Izumi memegang pergelangan tangan Eiji membuat Eiji terhenti. Dia berbalik ke arah Izumi yang masih belum beranjak dari kursinya. Dilihatnya Izumi menundukkan kepalanya hingga setengah wajahnya tak terlihat, sulit bagi Eiji untuk tahu seperti apa ekspresi Izumi saat itu.

"Eiji, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kalau itu benar... ini adalah jawabanku. Ayo kita cari mereka."

"Jadi benar, kau tidak mau datang... kau juga tidak mau bersamaku... Eiji, kenapa aku merasa seperti kau menghindar dariku."

"..."

XXX

"Terima kasih, Bessho-kun. Sudah mau menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk Aihara-kun."

"Oh tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Ayo kita kembali sekarang."

"Bessho-kun, apa kau keberatan kalau kita makan crepes di sebelah sana?"

"Hm... oke."

XXX

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

Eiji memantapkan tekadnya. Dia melepaskan tangan Izumi darinya. Setelah hari ini, mereka bukan siapa – siapa lagi. Setelah hari ini mereka akan kembali seperti semula. Setelah hari ini apa dia bisa menghadapinya seperti biasa? Seperti apa hubungan mereka setelah ini? Tetapi melihat ekspresi Izumi dihadapannya, Eiji tahu dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Tidak apa, ada Naohiko disisinya, Izumi tidak akan sedih. Naohiko bisa membahagiakannya. Begitulah mantra yang terus dirapalkan Eiji dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

"Bukankah itu kejam Izumi..."

Deg. Tidak. bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Kenapa itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Bahkan Izumi terlihat terkejut.

"Aku sudah menahannya sampai sekarang, kau tahu... saat aku pikir kau akan berada disisiku seterusnya, kau menghilang secara tiba – tiba... tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Saat aku terbiasa tanpamu tiba – tiba kau kembali, lalu saat aku berpikir kalau kau takkan menghilang lagi, kau menghilang lagi dan kemudian kau kembali... tetapi kau bertanya padaku apa aku tidak ingin kau disini? Bukankah itu kejam Izumi..."

"Eiji-"

"Izumi... kau tahu... aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya ketika kalian mengatakan kalau kalian jadian. Dengan Fujiwara, aku hanya pura – pura saja jadian dengannya karena aku tidak mau dia merusak hubungan kalian. Hei Izumi, kalau yang kukatakan tadi, kalau itu sungguhan, kalau aku benar – benar mengajakmu jadian, apa jawabanmu?"

"..."

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Karena itu... Izumi... maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa kembali seperti biasa seolah-olah ini semua tak pernah terjadi."

"..." Izumi membulatkan matanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Izumi."

XXX

"Izumi!"

"Hmm... dimana Aihara-kun?"

"Eiji... sudah pulang duluan."

"Aku akan menyusulnya..."

"Nao, kau antar saja Koharu-chan pulang. Aku mau pulang sendiri, maaf..."

"Izumi..."

XXX

"Maafkan aku, Fujiwara. Tapi aku harus pergi menemui Eiji."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu, Bessho-kun."

"Tidak, Fujiwara. Ini urusanku dengan Eiji. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Fujiwara... aku mohon... temani Izumi."

XXX

"Izumi-chan..."

"Koharu-chan, kenapa kau disini?"

"Bessho-kun memintaku untuk menemanimu, Izumi-chan."

"Aku tidak tahu ada pantai disekitar sini... apa kau sering kesini, Izumi-chan?"

"Ya. dengan Eiji."

"..."

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik? Maaf aku tidak bisa menghiburmu. Kau tahu... aku tak pernah punya teman..."

"Sekarang kau punya kan?"

"Ya..."

"Terima kasih, Koharu-chan. Ayo kita pulang."

XXX

BRUAKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Izumi?"

"Aku menembaknya. Naohiko, aku menyukai Izumi. Sejak dulu, sejak sebelum kau bertemu dengannya."

"Ap-pa... itu bohong... kau... senpai..."

"Itu hanya pelarian saja. Hei, Naohiko... kalau kau membuat Izumi sedih maka saat itu aku yang memberikanmu pelajaran. Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa bersama dengan kalian lagi."

XXX

Besoknya di sekolah, Eiji seperti biasa pergi ke sekolah. Di persimpangan jalan dimana Naohiko dan Izumi selalu berpisah dengannya, dia bisa melihat keduanya berjalan di depannya. Eiji segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat dan melewati keduanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tanpa diketahuinya, Naohiko dan Izumi terus menatap kepergiannya hingga dia benar – benar menjauh dari keduanya. Izumi hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan Naohiko hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Izumi dengan erat. Keduanya pun berjalan dalam diam.

Hal itu tidak dilewatkan oleh Mizuho yang kebetulan berjalan di belakang ketiganya. Kata – kata yang dilontarkan Eiji saat menjemputnya untuk menonton live music Taichi terus menggema dikepalanya. Namun, melihat itu semua membuatnya mulai mengerti maksud dari ucapan Eiji itu dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena dia sudah menanyakan orang yang salah tentang arti ucapannya itu.

Ketika Eiji sampai di loker sepatunya, Koharu pun menghampirinya. Eiji bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat menyapanya. Eiji melewatinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Koharu sedikit terkejut kemudian bermaksud mengejar Eiji namun disaat bersamaan Naohiko datang bersama Izumi. Koharu lalu menyapa keduanya dan berjalan bersisian dengan Naohiko seolah itu merupakan hal yang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Koharu lalu melihat ke arah Eiji namun pemuda itu tidak terlihat peduli. Aneh. Apa dia sudah tidak memedulikan lagi kalau dia mendekati sahabat karibnya secara terang – terangan?

"Taichi!" panggil Eiji mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada leher Taichi kemudian menariknya ke arah perpustakaan.

"Waa... Aihara, ada apa denganmu?" protes Taichi melepaskan diri dari Eiji.

Eiji pun tertawa namun Taichi tahu kalau temannya itu tidak seperti biasanya. Taichi hanya diam mengikuti Eiji menuju perpustakaan.

"Selamat pagi Aihara-kun, Senami-kun." Sapa Mizuho.

"Oh Ikezawa... pagi."

"P-pa-papapagi Ikezawa...-san?"

Eiji hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah Taichi. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat matang. Mizuho kemudian berjalan melewati keduanya kemudian terhenti dan berbalik menghadap Eiji, dia menatap Eiji tajam dan lekat – lekat membuat Taichi kebingungan dan mengambil kesimpulan kalau Mizuho menyukai Eiji namun Eiji memberikan syarat lewat matanya kalau kesimpulan yang diambil Taichi itu salah.

"Aihara-kun, apa benar kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Hah?!"

"Fujiwara!"

Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak pada Taichi karena disaat bersamaan Koharu sedang berjalan bersama Izumi entah kemana, mungkin kelas keduanya. Taichi lalu menarik Koharu dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah pacarnya Aihara sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Izumi yang berada disamping Koharu sedikit terkejut dan tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah Eiji namun Eiji menganggapnya tidak ada. Taichi lalu mendorong bahu Mizuho dan Izumi menuju perpustakaan membiarkan Koharu dan Eiji berdua saja.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Koharu ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu. Salah sendiri kau berjalan di waktu yang salah."

"Oh. Kau sadar kan kalau kita ini jadian?"

"Aku menembaknya dan aku sudah mengatakan kalau kita hanya pura – pura."

"Waaa!"

"Kita akhiri saja. kau bebas melakukan apa saja. aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka lagi. Oh, Fujiwara... kau juga harus mengatakannya. Aku yakin Izumi tidak akan membencimu dan akan tetap berteman denganmu meskipun kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya karena dia orang seperti itu."

XXX

"Shiosaki-san? Oh maaf kalo aku salah tapi apa hubunganmu dengan Aihara-kun? Apa kau tahu kalau dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Mizuho dalam perjalanan mereka menuju perpustakaan.

Taichi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meringis, mungkin memang benar kalau wanita yang disukainya itu menyukai temannya. Tetapi Taichi juga penasaran dengan hubungan Izumi dan Eiji karena dia tidak pernah melihat Eiji seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Eiji dan aku... umm... kami... maaf hm-"

"Ikezawa Mizuho."

"Mizuho-chan, maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Oh..."

Mizuho terlihat kecewa, dia menundukkan kepalanya begitupun dengan Izumi. Taichi yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Izumi yang merasa sedih atas sikap Eiji terhadapnya, dan Mizuho yang masih penasaran atas maksud yang diucapkan Eiji saat menuju live musik Taichi. Ketiganya pun berjalan dalam diam menuju perpustakaan.

XXX

"Eiji!" panggil Naohiko saat Eiji sedang dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Naohiko. Maaf aku harus segera ke perpustakaan."

"Eiji..."

XXX

"Aihara-kun, aku lupa mengatakan kalau Shiosaki-san akan bergabung dengan kita di komite perpustakaan." Ujar Mizuho.

"Oh. Baiklah, aku akan memastikan kalau shiftku tidak berbarengan dengannya." Jawab Eiji.

Saat itu hanya ada Mizuho dan Eiji di tempat mereka bertugas karena Taichi sedang memberikan Izumi penjelasan tentang tugas komite perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau menghindarinya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang kau katakan padaku? Apa dia adalah alasan-"

"Berisik! Aku tidak menghindarinya. Kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku Ikezawa?! Ini bukan urusanmu, kau tidak berhak mencampurinya."

"Wa... slow down man."

Mengabaikan Taichi dan Izumi, Eiji lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan. Taichi tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Eiji emosi seperti itu. Taichi untuk memutuskan menyusul Eiji pergi, sementara Izumi hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Eiji. Mizuho bisa melihat kalau anak pindahan itu menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar. Lagi – lagi perasaan tidak nyaman itu. Mizuho juga bingung mengapa ia ingin sekali mengetahui lebih banyak tentang ucapan Eiji itu.

"Maaf Shiosaki-san, ini adalah kesalahanku. Aku terlalu tidak peka pada perasaan Aihara-kun jadi dia marah padaku. Itu kali pertama aku melihatnya seperti itu."

"Tidak apa, Mizuho-chan. Itu juga kali pertama aku melihat Eiji marah seperti itu. Mungkin... dia memang tidak ingin aku disini..."

"..."

XXX

"Aihara, tunggu! Hei... kubilang tunggu!"

BRAAKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan Taichi?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saat kubilang tunggu. Ah tapi itu tidak penting... ada apa denganmu Aihara? Kau sama sekali uncool hari ini. Kau tahu... harusnya kau tidak seperti itu pada Ikezawa.-"

"Haaaah... aku tahu kau pasti begitu. Dasar Ikezawa complex!"

"Hei!"

"Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf pada Ikezawa. Tetapi biarkan aku sendiri dulu, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku begini."

"Kau pasti sangat menyukainya... sampai kau bersikap seperti itu."

"Kau tahu, Taichi?!"

"Tentu saja. Sikapmu mulai berubah sejak Shiosaki pindah kesini. Jadi... apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menembaknya."

"Hah?! Apa?! Menembaknya?! Tunggu dulu... maksudmu kau mengatakan padanya secara langsung kalau kau menyukainya? Di depan Bessho?"

"*menjitak Taichi* tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Ya... Naohiko sudah tahu. Tapi aku mengatakannya ketika aku hanya berdua dengannya dan aku lupa memberitahukanmu kalau aku dan Fujiwara tidak benar – benar jadian."

"EEEHHHH!"

"Suaramu terlalu keras!"

"Wow... just wow. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu terjadi. Jadi kau menghindari mereka berdua karena kau tidak sanggup melihat mereka bermesraan didepanmu. Karena itu kau melarikan diri?"

"Gaahhh! Kenapa kau dan Ikezawa mengatakan kalau aku melarikan diri?!"

"Oh... ah... hmmm. Ikezawa mengatakan itu...hehehe... *berubah serius* tapi itu memang yang kau lakukan Aihara. Kau memperlakukan mereka seperti orang asing tapi kau yang paling tahu kalau kau tidak bisa begitu. Mereka adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagimu bukan? Kau sebenarnya tidak mau semua ini terjadi bukan? Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Aihara. Bessho berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya bukan? Meski kau tak tahu... bagaimana denganmu? Kau hanya memendamnya dan lalu setelah semua ini kau menyatakannya dan karena kau berpikir pasti akan menjadi seperti ini, kau melarikan diri. Sadarlah Aihara! Sudah waktunya kau berhenti melarikan diri."

Taichi lalu meninggalkan Eiji sendiri. Sepeninggal Taichi, Eiji melangkahkan kakinyake sembarang arah. Dia terus merenungi perkataan Taichi dan Mizuho. Tetapi jawaban yang muncul dari kepalanya hanya itu saja. Akhirnya Eiji pun kembali ke perpustakaan, saat itu hanya ada Mizuho saja. Eiji lalu menghampiri Mizuho dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Aihara-kun."

"Ikezawa... yang kukatakan padamu hari itu..."

Eiji pun menceritakan keseluruhan kejadian hingga alasan dan makna dibalik perkataannya saat itu pada Mizuho. Mizuho tidak terlihat terkejut mendengar semua itu, mungkin dia punya feeling kalau sesuatu seperti itu terjadi tetapi perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan setiap kali berurusan dengan Eiji masih saja menggerayanginya. Dan dia pun memilih mengabaikannya.

"Aihara-kun, kalau kau butuh teman curhat, aku dan Senami-kun akan selalu ada disini mendengarkanmu."

"*tersenyum* baiklah. Oh, apa kau butuh bantuan Ikezawa? Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti waktu itu terjadi lagi. Kau tahu, kalau kau tiba – tiba bersikap baik padaku seperti waktu itu, itu menjadi sangat menakutkan dan Taichi bisa salah paham lagi. Itu benar – benar merepotkan."

"*tertawa kecil* baiklah, akan kuingat itu, Aihara-kun. Bisa tolong bereskan buku – buku di rak atas sebelah sana?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

XXX

"Bessho-kun, sudah kubilang kalau barang yang ini ditaruhnya di sebelah sana!"

"Maaf, manajer. Saya akan memperbaikinya."

"Tidak usah! Biar Fujiwara saja yang memperbaikinya."

Sejak kejadian dengan Eiji itu baik urusan sekolah maupun kerja part time-nya tidak berjalan lancar. Naohiko pun meminta izin untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dia benar – benar tidak suka dengan semua ini. Sejak hari itu dia terus memikirkannya dan dia semakin menyadari bahwa dia sudah melukai Eiji. Dia merebut Izumi dari Eiji. Kalau dipikir – pikir bahkan sejak masih SMP dulu, dia selalu berpikir bahwa mungkin dia juga akan seperti Eiji kalau dia jatuh cinta tapi tidak, dia salah. Eiji tidak benar – benar menyukai para senior itu. Pantas saja saat dia mengatakan pada Eiji mengapa dia tidak menembak senior itu, dia tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Tentu saja. dia menyukai Izumi. Tidak, salah. Dia mencintai Izumi. Cinta pertama mereka adalah orang yang sama. Mungkin Eiji hanya tidak mau ambil resiko seperti dirinya. Naohiko lalu teringat hari kelulusan SMP mereka saat Eiji terjatuh di salju dan saat dia mengatakan kalau dia dan Izumi berpacaran. Naohiko mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulkannya pada lokernya.

"Aku rasa manajer akan semakin marah padamu, Bessho-kun, jika kau merusak lokernya."

"Fujiwara?!"

"Aku sudah dengar dari Aihara-kun... kau bisa curhat padaku jika kau mau, Bessho-kun."

XXX

"Mizuho-chan, apalagi yang bisa kukerjakan?" tanya Izumi antusias.

"Kau cukup duduk disana...*menjelaskan secara detail*..." jawab Mizuho.

"Aihara-kun~333 hari ini giliranmu sebagai petugas perpustakaan. Aku mau meminjam buku untuk tugas sains, apa kau bisa memberikan referensi buku yang bagus untukku, Aihara-kun 3" ujar salah satu senior, sepertinya dari kelas dua.

"Hmmm... kau tidak benar – benar ingin pinjam buku, bukan senpai?"

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi berdua, mencari buku untukmu... bagaimana kedengarannya, Nanaho-senpai?"

"Hmmm... baiklah, aku mau asalkan kau memanggilku Suzu."

"Oke, Suzu-senpai."

"Aw... ja ne, Aihara-kun. Aku menantikan kencanku denganmu."

.

.

"Dia semakin populer saja." komentar Taichi berdiri dibelakang Mizuho dan Izumi.

"Ya. Para senior itu terkadang bersikap menyebalkan, mengganggu pekerjaanku saja. kau tahu, mereka selalu saja meminjam buku lalu mengembalikannya saat Aihara-kun yang jaga, kemudian pura – pura meminjamnya dan begitu terus hingga rasanya aku ingin meneriakinya." Respon Mizuho.

"Hahaha... ya tapi ada juga senpai yang benar – benar serius terhadapnya meskipun sikapnya seperti main – main, contohnya Nanaho-senpai." Ujar Taichi. Kini berdiri disamping Izumi.

"Oh... benar juga, tapi senpai itu tidak benar – benar membaca bukunya, kau tahu. Oh, ada satu senpai yang selalu meminjam buku saat giliran Aihara-kun jaga. Kau tahu kan, Saki-senpai kalo tidak salah namanya."

"Mayumi-san? Oh... ya. terkadang dia selalu meminta referensi pada Aihara, mereka terlihat akrab. Kau lihat orang yang duduk di samping jendela itu, ya yang berambut hitam dan berkacamata. Dia adalah Mayumi-san. Dia terkenal dengan kecantikannya dan sikap tenangnya."

Mendengar semua informasi itu tentang Eiji membuat Izumi sedikit tidak nyaman. Entah mengapa, dia juga tidak tahu. Dia kemudian melihat Mayumi-senpai yang dibicarakan Mizuho dan Taichi berjalan ke arah Eiji. Mereka terlihat asyik mengobrol, mungkin tentang referensi buku. Eiji terlihat antusias menjelaskan sesuatu pada senpai itu sementara Mayumi-senpai hanya tersenyum melihat Eiji. Itu mengingatkannya pada Naohiko. Mungkinkah Eiji menyukai Mayumi-senpai? Entah mengapa memikirkan hal itu membuat dia merasa sedih. Itu seperti saat dia tahu kalau Fujiwara jadian dengan Eiji.

.

.

"Yo, Mr. Popular. Bagaimana rasanya dikelilingi senior yang cantik dan seksi?"

"Hahaha... apa yang kau bicarakan, Taichi? Kau tahu kan kalau mereka hanya main – main saja, lagipula Nanaho-senpai sudah punya pacar yang kuliah di Universitas Tokyo dan Mayumi-senpai, ya dia orang yang baik. Hmmm... rasanya seperti jadi Jun Matsumoto atau Tomohisa Yamashita. Atau mungkin Shun Oguri... yaa.."

"Apa-apaan! Kau ingin pamer?"

.

.

.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Ikezawa, apa kau mau ikut aku pulang sekolah nanti? Taichi, kau juga ikut saja. hehehe... hari ini kita akan ikut mixer."

"Whaat?!"

XXX

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud mixer?"

"Hehehe... jadi... atas bantuan Mayumi-senpai... aku, Ikezawa, kau, dan Mayumi-senpai plus Kanaya-senpai, klub membaca akhirnya didirikan. Mayumi-senpai sebagai presiden dan aku sebagai wakilnya."

"Aihara, apa kau lupa aku tidak suka baca buku dan lagi aku sudah mengikuti klub light music."

"Taichi, apa kau mau melewatkan kesempatan berharga bersama Ikezawa. Naohiko saja mendapatkan Izumi dengan membaca buku, meski dia tidak terlalu suka. Jadi..." bisik Eiji menarik Taichi menjauh dari para JK.

"Baiklah."

"Siapa Guru Penanggung Jawabnya?"

"Tentu saja... Wakagami-sensei."

XXX

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, atas dorongan Mizuho dan Taichi, Eiji tidak lagi menghindari Izumi dan Naohiko tapi ketiganya tahu kalau hubungan ketiganya tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Naohiko dan Izumi tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Dilain sisi, Eiji semakin dekat dengan Mizuho dan Taichi. Dia juga berteman dengan Fujiwara meskipun hubungan keduanya seperti Zoro dan Sanji. Taichi dan Mizuho pun juga semakin akrab, keduanya sering bertukar pikiran tentang buku.

"Aihara, klub membaca itu benar-benar menakjubkan ya."

"Hmm... karena kau bisa dekat dengan Ikezawa." Komentar Eiji sarkas.

"Tidak... aku benar-benar suka membaca sekarang ya meskipun baca manga sih. Aku dan bandku jadi bisa mengaransemen ulang lagu-lagu klasik berkat buku referensi dari Ikezawa. Dia bahkan ingin datang ke live music bulan depan. Kau juga datang ya..."

"Oke." Jawab Eiji memberikan cap jempol pada Taichi.

XXX

"Mayumi."

Suara berat Eiji mengejutkan Mayumi yang mencoba menciumnya dalam tidur, tanpa diketahui keduanya seseorang melihat kejadian itu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda dan langsung berlari keluar. Di ruang klub membaca, Eiji meletakkan jarinya pada bibir Mayumi dan segera bangun dari tidur siangnya. Bel tanda dimulai pelajaran selanjutya sudah berbunyi, Eiji bangun dari sofa tempat dia tidur, melewati Mayumi yang masih terduduk disana seperti posisinya sebelumnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan klubnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ungkap Mayumi yang kini sudah berdiri menghadap Eiji yang membelakanginya. "Aku mau jadi pacarmu, meskipun itu cuma pura-pura."

"Maaf. Aku sudah berhenti melakukan itu. dan... perasaanku padanya tidak berubah sama sekali. Maaf, senpai, aku tidak bisa melukaimu lebih dari ini."

XXX

"Wow... Taichi, tadi itu keren banget. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Oh... terima kasih, Aihara. Sudah kubilang, aku hanya mengaransemen ulang musik klasik. Bagaimana menurutmu Ikezawa?"

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Aihara-kun, tadi sangat bagus."

"Karena Taichi sudah selesai... ayo kita ke pantai! Musim panas tanpa pantai kan namanya bukan musim panas."

"Aku pass. Aku mau mengerjakan PR musim panas!"

"Sudahlah Ikezawa. Ayo bersenang-senang!"

XXX

"Aihara, di depanmu!" Taichi mengingatkan.

BRUAKK

"Maaf, aku tidak lihat. Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

Terlambat. Eiji menabrak seorang gadis di depannya. Mereka berdua pun jatuh terduduk. Eiji lalu cepat – cepat meminta maaf pada gadis di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya namun ditepis oleh gadis itu. Koharu menatap Eiji tajam dan sedetik kemudian keduanya kembali adu argumen seperti pasutri tua, begitulah yang dijuluki Taichi dan tentu saja dibalas keduanya dengan balasan kompak sampai kiamat pun aku tak kan menikah dengannya. Itu lebih buruk karena Wakagami-sensei menambahkan kalau mereka seperti Mari dan Matsun dari Nijiiro Days yang lagi – lagi dibantah oleh keduanya. Eiji mengatakan kalau Fujiwara itu seperti anjing buldog yang hampir menggigitnya saat dia kecil dulu, yang dibalas oleh Koharu dengan mengatakan kalau Eiji itu seperti Kura – kura tua yang dimilikinya dulu namun sekarang sudah mati. Naohiko dan Taichi mengatakan kalau mereka berdua harusnya jadian saja karena keduanya sangat cocok. Koharu hanya bisa diam mendengarnya, Eiji lalu berkata pada Naohiko bukankah itu kejam Naohiko, kau tahu kalau Fujiwara menyukaimu bukan? Pernyataan Eiji pun membuat Naohiko terkejut dan tergagap. Koharu yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya dan mendorong Eiji kemudian lari entah kemana. Eiji hanya terbengong melihatnya. Melihat wajah terkejut pada semua yang ada disana menyadarkannya kalau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Aku... apa aku harus mengejarnya?" lontar Eiji yang melihat ke arah lainnya.

"Tidak usah!"

"Aduh... aduh... sakit."

Kaleng – kaleng minuman dilemparkan ke arah Eiji tepat mengenai wajahnya. Eiji pun terhuyung ke belakang dan Koharu, pelaku pelemparan kaleng minuman itu kemudian menggigit kuping Eiji dengan keras.

"Waaa! Kau benar – benar seperti anjing buldog."

XXX

"Halo... kau Eiji bukan? Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman Nacchan." Ungkap seorang pemuda sekitar dua puluh tahunan.

"Oh! Kau pasti Rei-san. Ah, sama-sama... maaf waktu itu sudah membuatmu salah paham. Apa kau kesini dengan Nanaho-senpai?" jawab Eiji.

"Maafkan aku... sungguh. Iya, aku kesini dengannya. Kami akan menginap di resort punya keluargaku, bagaimana kalau kau dan teman – temanmu ikut menginap dengan kami." tawar Rei.

"Beneran!" antusias Eiji.

Eiji lalu berlari menuju Wakagami-sensei yang disambut dengan antusias yang sama. begitu mendengar kata gratisan, guru pembimbing klub membaca sekaligus guru sastra klasik itu langsung mendekati Rei untuk membicarakan urusan resort gratisan itu. mungkin karena perbedaan umur yang tidak begitu jauh, Wakagami-sensei dan Rei langsung menjadi teman. Keduanya mengobrol tentang banyak hal terutama tentang referensi buku. Diantara mereka hanya Wakagami-sensei dan Rei yang sudah dewasa jadi mereka berdua pun satu-satunya di grup mereka yang bisa minum bir. Resort yang dikatakan oleh Rei itu lebih mirip sebuah rumah biasa dengan banyak kamar. Bukan hanya itu, disana juga ada onsen yang disediakan untuk penghuni resort.

"Nachan... ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Ujar Rei.

"Hahaha... apa kau takut kalau Rei berakhir denganku, Nanaho-san?" canda Wakagami-sensei.

"Eh? Benar begitu?" tanya Rei yang dijawab dengan 'hmph' oleh Suzu.

"Ahahaha... itu tidak mungkin, Nachan, _old hag_ seperti Sei-san." Rei mencoba menenangkan Suzu namun itu membuatnya mendapatkan tamparan keras dipunggungnya oleh Wakagami.

"Maaf deh aku hanyalah wanita renta yang masih menjomblo di usia dua puluh satu tahun. Hik..."

"Sensei, sepertinya kau mabuk berat."

Eiji dan Taichi pun membawa Wakagami-sensei ke kamarnya. Sementara Rei mencoba menenangkan Suzu dengan mengajaknya ke onsen. Mayumi-senpai dan Kanaya-senpai sudah kembali ke kamar sejak mereka tiba di resort.

"Aku dengar dari Rei kalau malam ini ada festival musim panas di sekitar sini. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Ayo!"

XXX

"Dimana mereka? Lama sekali... ngga tahu apa kalau aku sudah nyamukan nunggu disini." Keluh Eiji sambil menepuk kedua lengannya mencoba membunuh nyamuk – nyamuk yang mencoba menghisap darahnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Oh, Eiji, baru kau yang datang." Izumi celingak – celinguk mencari teman – teman mereka yang lain.

"Oh... iya. Kau tidak datang bersama Naohiko?" tanya Eiji memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf Eiji... kau tak mau bersamaku, bukan. Aku tunggu di tempat lain saja." Izumi baru saja akan berbalik sebelum tangannya dipegang oleh Eiji.

"Disini saja. kau tunggu disini saja sampai Naohiko datang."

TRINK

"Eiji, maaf... aku dan Ikezawa pergi ke tempat lain. Author favorit Ikezawa sedang mengadakan meet n greet, jadi kami masih mengantri di toko buku dekat resort." Bunyi pesan Taichi.

"Halo Nao... oh... ya... baiklah... iya tidak apa, ada Eiji disini... iya... tolong jaga Koharu-chan... baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu suvenir dari festival. Iya... tidak apa..." Izumi menjawab telepon.

"Eiji, Nao tidak bisa datang. Rei-san memintanya untuk mengantar Koharu-chan ke resort karena dia pingsan di onsen. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa ke festival sendiri." Kata Izumi terbata.

"Ayo. Aku tidak mau mendapatkan lebih banyak _hikey_ dari nyamuk." Ajak Eiji memegang tangan Izumi.

XXX

Eiji dan Izumi pun berjalan beriringan menuju festival yang diadakan penduduk setempat, sesekali Izumi mencuri pandang ke arah Eiji. Teman masa kecilnya itu sibuk menggaruk lengan dan lehernya yang digigit nyamuk. Tanpa sadar Izumi pun tertawa melihat kelakukan Eiji yang dibalas oleh tatapan maut dari Eiji.

"Ini. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti itu, kau seperti Sarumi saja." Izumi memberikan lotion antinyamuk kepada Eiji.

"Sarumi... Sarumi... *gumam* Oh." Gumam Eiji yang akhirnya ingat siapa Sarumi itu. Sarumi adalah monyet milik keluarga Akaito. Saat mereka masih kecil, Izumi dan Eiji sering main bersama Sarumi sepulang sekolah sampai pada akhirnya keluarga Akaito pindah dan membawa Sarumi.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya berjalan dalam diam, tentu saja Eiji ingin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menunjukkan perasaannya pada Izumi tapi Izumi memilih Naohiko, sahabatnya. Sejujurnya saat ini Eiji ingin melupakan fakta kalau Izumi berpacaran dengan Naohiko dan bersenang – senang di festival ini tapi perasaan bersalah kepada Naohiko terus ada disana.

"Eiji, lihat ini!" panggil Izumi menunjuk stan handmade.

"Ohohoho... indahnya masa muda... apa kalian ingin mencobanya?" tawar penjual itu.

"Iya, oji-chan. Kami ingin membuat rak buku mini." Jawab Izumi.

Penjual itupun mengajari keduanya bagaimana memasang potongan balok – balok puzzle itu menjadi rak buku yang mereka inginkan. Setelah selesai, penjual itu kemudian menghadiahi Izumi dan Eiji sepasang gantungan kunci yang sama. _matching keychain_. Kemudian Izumi mengajak Eiji untuk memainkan permainan tembak-tembak berhadiah, menangkap ikan mas, makan permen apel, membeli topeng, dan lainnya. Izumi terlihat bersenang – senang malam itu membuat Eiji tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak seperti itu? Eiji tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu saat ini dia ikut bersenang – senang bersama Izumi.

"Eiji, ayo kita nonton kembang api di sebelah sana sambil makan takoyaki." Ajak Izumi.

"Kau saja. tanganku penuh jadi tidak bisa membelinya." Jawab Eiji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini saja." Izumi pun membeli takoyaki sementara Eiji menunggu dibelakangnya.

"Eiji, bilang 'aaa' *wajah menahan tawa*"

Eiji pun tanpa ragu melahap takoyaki yang disuapi Izumi membuat Izumi sedikit terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas.

BLAAAR

"Izumi!" panggil Naohiko.

"Nao?"

Melihat Naohiko datang. Eiji pun berpamitan pada keduanya untuk pulang ke resort. Tanpa diketahui Eiji, Izumi terus memandangi punggung Eiji yang menjauh dengan tatapan sedih. Hal itu tentu saja tidak luput dari pandangan Naohiko.

"Izumi, ayo." Ajak Naohiko.

"Ayo."

XXX

"WAAAA!" kaget Eiji.

"Mengagetkan saja. sedang apa kau disitu? Bukankah kau tadi pingsan, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Eiji.

"...aku menciumnya..."

"Siapa?"

"Bessho-kun. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukainya dan menciumnya, lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku."

Eiji hanya menertawakan Koharu yang dibalas dengan tendangan di kakinya. Eiji bertanya mengapa dia berdiri di depan pintu dengan penampilan seperti sadako yang dijawab oleh Koharu kalau dia mencoba mengejar Bessho-kun tapi dia terjatuh dan kau datang. Koharu juga menggumamkan kalau saat dia menciumnya, Bessho juga membalasnya tapi tiba – tiba dia mendorongnya dan lari.

"Apa itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Koharu.

"Oh ini... rak buku mini dan boneka punya Izumi. Kau sekamar dengan Izumi kan? Aku titip ini ya..." ujar Eiji namun ditolak oleh Koharu.

"Tidak. Aku sekamar dengan Nanaho-senpai dan Wakagami-sensei. Itu kenapa mereka meminta Bessho-kun membawaku ke kamar saat aku pingsan." Jawab Koharu.

"Kau bisa memberikannya padaku, Aihara-kun." Mizuho tiba – tiba datang bersama Taichi.

"Hmm... bener tidak apa, Ikezawa?" tanya Eiji ragu.

"Ya. senami-kun bisa membawakannya untukku." Jawab Mizuho.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terima kasih. Aku mau ke onsen dulu hehehe..." jawab Eiji menyerahkan semua barang Izumi pada Taichi sementara dia bergegas ke kamarnya untuk menaruh barangnya dan mengambil perlengkapan mandi.

XXX

"Haaaa... akhirnya aku bisa rileks juga..." gumam Eiji berendam di onsen.

"Pfft... kau seperti orang tua saja, Eiji." Celetuk Izumi dari bagian wanita.

"Hah? Izumi?! Kau... kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau dan Naohiko ada di festival." Teriak Eiji.

"...tiba – tiba saja hujan dan kami berdua kembali ke resort." Namun Eiji tahu dari nada bicara Izumi kalau itu bohong. Dia tidak mau mendesaknya.

"Eiji..."

"Ya."

"Aku dan Nao putus."

"...apa kau ingin aku menghiburmu?"

"...kau tidak mau tahu alasan kami putus?"

"...kau ingin aku tahu alasan kau dan Naohiko putus?"

"...Eiji... kenapa semuanya jadi begini...?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertiga lagi seperti dulu-"

"Kau tahu kan itu tidak mungkin, Izumi. Setidaknya aku tidak bisa begitu."

"...ya..."

"Izumi..."

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau akan pindah sekolah saat kita SD dulu?"

"...karena aku tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu..."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"!"

"Sejak saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu menyukaimu."

"Bohong. Bukankah kau menyukai kakak kelas waktu SMP, bahkan saat aku pindah ke sekolahmu."

"Itu karena aku takut."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Kau tiba-tiba menghilang lagi... tapi aku keduluan Naohiko, ya aku tidak menyalahkannya apalagi kau terlihat bahagia bersamanya. Aku hanya bisa memendamnya dan berdoa untuk kebahagian kalian berdua."

"...lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Hmm... entahlah, mungkin untuk menghiburmu."

"..."

XXX

"Hmmm... hei Aihara, ada apa dengan Bessho dan Shiosaki?" bisik Taichi.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya mereka saja." balas Eiji.

"Kau kan tahu aku- oh iya juga... ini seperti saat aku memintamu mengundang Ikezawa ke konserku." Taichi pun kemudian mendatangi Naohiko dan Izumi.

"EEHHH?!"

"Ssstttt..."

Eiji hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat Taichi. untuk beberapa saat pandangannya dan Izumi sempat bertemu sebelum Izumi memalingkan wajahnya. Ada semburat merah di wajahnya saat ia memalingkan wajahnya namun Eiji berpikir karena dia bersama Naohiko. Izumi kembali melihat ke arah Eiji namun sahabat masa kecilnya itu melihat ke arah Koharu, entah mengapa saat melihatnya rasanya jadi sesak. Tentu saja hal ini tak terlewati oleh Naohiko, Naohiko hanya tertunduk dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Aihara, Fujiwara, ayo bergabung sini!" teriak Taichi.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Sahut Eiji.

"Aihara, kau mau kemana?" teriak Taichi yang mendapatkan hadiah lemparan sandal dari Wakagami-sensei.

"Aku mau jalan – jalan naik sepeda!"

XXX

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Izumi, semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Izumi hanya terdiam memegangi pipinya dan melihat ke arah Koharu yang tidak lain tidak bukan pelaku penamparan tiba – tiba itu.

"Aku benar – benar tidak tahan lagi lihat sikapmu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Koharu pun pergi entah kemana, Naohiko lalu mengejarnya. Mayumi-senpai juga mendatangi Izumi dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Koharu, dia berkata pada Izumi kalau sikapnya itu hanya membuat orang lain terluka. Kemudian dia pun pergi entah kemana yang disusul oleh Kanaya-senpai.

"Kau tidak apa, Izumi-chan?" tanya Nanaho-senpai (Suzu) sambil memberikan es batu untuk mengompres pipinya.

"Ya. terima kasih senpai. Maaf aku sudah-"

"Nah... tenang saja soal itu. ya, aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan mereka berdua. Tapi semua itu ada pada perasaanmu sendiri. Kau menyukai Eiji bukan, Izumi-chan?" ujar Suzu tersenyum.

"Aku yakin Bessho juga tahu itu karena itu dia memintamu putus. Tapi kau merasa bersalah bukan makanya kau bersikap begitu?"

"...apa kau pernah berada di posisiku, senpai?" ucap Izumi.

"Entahlah. Kau tahu sebenarnya aku pernah suka sama Eiji namun dia tidak pernah menganggapku serius, saat itu aku baru menyadarinya kalau dia menyukai orang lain. Itu kau. Aku melihatnya. Saat Bessho menelponmu, aku ingat ekspresinya Eiji saat itu... topeng yang selama ini dia kenakan, saat itu aku untuk pertama kalinya melihat Aihara Eiji yang sesungguhnya. Tentu saja saat itu aku semakin menyukainya dan semakin mendekatinya tapi dia menolakku dengan jujur. Ya, Rei sudah mendekatiku saat aku masih menyukai Eiji. Lalu dia berkata, "jadianlah denganku. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku berkali-kali lipat lebih dalam darinya." Mendengar itu aku pun menangis dan akhirnya menerimanya hahaha sekarang, aku benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Rei lebih dari Eiji. Eiji tahu itu makanya dia tidak menganggapku serius."

"Sebenarnya aku juga suka Aihara-kun." Aku Mizuho.

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Shiosaki-san, kau harus mengatakannya."

XXX

"Fujimura!"

"Kubilang tunggu!"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Koharu pun terhenti mendengar kalimat terakhir Naohiko itu. meskipun Naohiko adalah yang tercepat di klub atletik namun untuk urusan melarikan diri, Koharu tetap lebih cepat.

"Aku menyadarinya saat kau menciumku. Aku rasa aku-"

XXX

"Aku pikir kau jalan – jalan naik sepeda."

"Izumi?"

"Eiji, apa kau ingat saat aku mengajakmu ke pantai berdua saja?"

"Ya. setelah itu kau pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku."

"Aku menyukaimu-"

"Jadian denganku, Izumi."

"Ya, dengan senang hati."

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita berlomba seperti waktu kecil dulu?"

"Kau menantangku? Yang kalah harus menuruti apa saja perintah yang menang!"

"Oke."

 **TAMAT**


End file.
